


New Relationships

by Titti



Series: New Relationship Verse [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-31
Updated: 2005-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c and Cameron celebrate the ending of Origin, and new relationships are forged</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Relationships

“C’mon,” Cameron tapped Teal’c’s back. “I’ve got a couple of beers with our names at home.”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “I was not aware that alcoholic beverages have names of individuals on them.”

Cameron stopped and looked at the Jaffa, before grinning. “That was a joke… well, not really… but yeah, funny. Okay, so I’ve told the General that you’ll sleep over at my place, this way we can drink, relax, watch a game.” He paused to breath. “That’s okay, right? I’m sure my couch is better than the beds here.”

“Is there a reason for this?” Teal’c asked confused, as they stepped into the elevator.

“Daniel and Vala are alive, we have nuts who want to convert us or burn us alive, we found out about evil ancients-”

“Ori,” Teal’c corrected him.

“Ancients, Ori, same difference. Anyway, any of those reasons is enough to get drunk,” Cameron finished. He stepped out of the elevator, hands in his pockets. He took a few steps before noticing that Teal’c was still in the elevator. He turned and raised his shoulders. “So, are you coming?”

Teal’c followed him without a word.

~*~*~*~*~

That was how they ended up at Cameron’s apartment. Not that it looked much like an apartment; Cameron had seen warehouses better organized than his own place. There were boxes everywhere, and Cameron doubted he’d have the time to put things away. There were no paintings, or photograph, or anything remotely personal around. Cameron had taken care of the important stuff - uniforms, guns, and electronics - before focusing on work. The rest could wait.

Cameron stumbled from the kitchen and handed another bottle to Teal’c, before dropping on the couch next to Jaffa. He stared at Teal’c, knowing that the worse response would be a raised eyebrow.

Teal’c was indeed a mass of muscles, just like Vala had said, but a very attractive mass of muscles. Colonel Cameron Mitchell was certainly not looking at the way the firm abs moved under the tight shirt when Teal’c shifted position, and he was not spending an unordinary amount of time staring at the huge biceps. He was lightly dizzy, and the beer was making him glare, that was all. He was absolutely not thinking about feeling those huge hands on his wrists while they… Nope, not thinking about that.

“I believe this is your fifth beer,” Teal’c said.

Cameron snorted, trying to push away the idea that Teal’c could have possibly read his mind. “But who’s counting?”

“I am.” Teal’c took a swig of his beer nonetheless, watching the game on TV. “This game makes no sense.”

Cameron frowned. “I thought you said you knew the rules.”

“I do know the rules. They, however, make no sense,” Teal’c replied.

“Of course, they do… it’s basketball,” Cameron ended, as if that explained everything, and in his mind, it did. The NBA made perfect sense, much more sense than him staring at Teal’c.

“Why do they penalize someone for pushing a player to prevent him from gaining the ball? If he is the superior player, he should take advantage of all of his strengths.”

Cameron shook his head. “It’s not a battle, and that’s not the goal of the game.”

“The goal is to win the game, or is it not?” Teal’c asked calmly.

“I give up.” Cameron took the remote and flipped channels, stopping on a baseball game. “This better?”

Teal’c watched for a few moments in complete silence, but Cameron knew that something was coming. They’d been working together only a few weeks, but he had learned that the pauses were only a preview to something that would either be the deepest thing he’d ever heard or it would make no sense at all. “Spit it out!”

“I have nothing to spit out… unlike these players.”

Cameron was amazed how disgusted Teal’c looked without moving nothing but his eyebrows. With a sigh, he began flipping again until he found an old Super Bowl game on ESPN.

“Tau’ri game players are… strange. They seem concerned with their heterosexuality, and then spend most of the game touching each other’s asses.”

Cameron spit his beer in a jet of yellow babbles that landed mostly on the coffee table. This was getting way too close to comfort. “You… you did that on purpose.”

Teal’c’s lip curled momentarily into a smile before he resumed his stoic expression. “I did no such thing. It is a statement of fact.”

“Well… yeah… they aren’t really touching… okay, they are… but, it’s different. You don’t understand, you guys are all into family, reproducing, and all that good Christian stuff that my grandma preaches-”

Teal’c turned, and stared at Cameron for a moment. “How did you come to that conclusion, Colonel?”

“First, it’s Cameron, not Colonel, not Mitchell, just Cameron, and second…” Cameron turned, resting his bent leg on the couch as he faced Teal’c. “You were married, have a child, now a girlfriend.”

“You read the file, I presume.” Teal’c would have rolled his eyes if he were the type to do such a thing, instead he continued to stare. “I have done all those. Just like every Jaffa we were… encouraged to reproduce; the Goa’uld needed loyal servants. However Jaffa have no shame in bedding people of the same gender. In fact, it was common among the soldiers.”

“Wait, you’re saying that…” Cameron grinned. “You’re pulling my leg again, that’s it, right?” Teal’c had to be, because there was no way that he was saying what Cameron thought he heard.

“I am pulling no part of your body.” Teal’c rested the bottle on the coffee table and turned off the TV before focusing on Cameron. “Are you certain you want to know? Your military does not approve.”

“I won’t… tell.” That sounded stupid even as he said it. “I mean, yes, I want to know. We’re going to work together, right? Even if you aren’t part of SG-1, we’ll still work together and we should know each other.” Right, this was only in the interest of smooth working relations, because Cameron’s eyes had not just rested on Teal’c’s chest for longer than they should have.

“I have been a member of SG-1 for eight years; I have never told anyone.” Teal’c waited, and Cameron wondered if there was a reason why Teal’c was making the point. Knowing the man, and his parsimony for words, there probably was. “Very well. I’ve had more than one lover. It started when I joined Apophis’ ranks. I was very young, and there was this older Jaffa. He took an interest in me; he became my friend, and later my lover.”

“It wasn’t…” Cameron shivered. “It wasn’t Bra’tac, was it?”

Teal’c did smile at that. “No, it was not, although later… Bra’tac became my mentor in many ways. With time, roles changed. I became more powerful, and I became the mentor.”

“And you never told this to anyone?” Cameron asked incredulous.

Teal’c gave a half-shrug. “The Jaffa know without me having to tell them. It is part of our culture, and the Goa’uld did not care. They never had an interest in gender; they were unusually equalitarian when it came to taking lives. The Tau’ri… no one ever asked before you.”

Cameron nodded, before sipping his beer again, but his eyes stayed on Teal’c. When he was done, he licked his lips. “I used to play… football.”

“I presume you stopped when you joined the Air Force,” Teal’c said without missing a beat.

“I… not quite, although playing time has been… reduced for obvious reasons.” Cameron shifted his weight, until he was with one knee on the couch and the other on the floor. He put his beer down, before sitting again, this time closer to Teal’c, his knee almost touching Teal’c’s thigh. He leaned closer, until he could feel Teal’c’s breath on his face.

This was stupid on so many levels. Teal’c hadn’t shown any interest, although a part of his brain pointed out that Teal’s was not the easiest to read. Still, there was a good possibility that Teal’c would punch his lights out. Not to mention the fact that he was still holding on to the hope that Teal’c would rejoin SG-1, and that would make it really awkward… well maybe for Cameron, since Teal’c had just admitted that fucking between soldiers was the norm in his culture. What the hell, pilots were known for their recklessness; time to live up to that reputation.

“No punching, ‘kay?” Cameron ignored the frown on Teal’c’s face as he slowly closed the gap, moving as if dealing with a dangerous animal, until their lips were touching. He nibbled on Teal’c’s lower lip, asking, hoping for more.

Teal’c’s hand closed tightly around his upper arm, and Teal’c pushed him away. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Oh, I know. I know really well.” Cameron cupped the back of Teal’c’s head, but encountered resistance only.

“You’re drunk.”

“Five beers in over two hours don’t make me drunk.” He sighed and sat back. “Look, you don’t want this, it’s fine. It’s not like I’m going to start crying or something, but don’t come up with bullshit reasons why we can’t do this.”

“The fact that you are inebriated-”

“I’m not drunk, okay?” Cameron said exasperated.

“Fine, there are other serious reasons why we should not do this. The Air Force is not Apophis’ army.”

“You don’t think I know that. For that matter, you think this is the first time since I put on an uniform. I’m not stupid about it, but…” Cameron raised a hand in defeat. “Never mind, I made my move and I got my answer. We can… find something on TV.”

Cameron reached for the remote, but instead an iron grip closed around his wrist. He looked up, staring at impenetrable dark eyes. “What now?” he challenged, because he never took kindly to being rejected, and Teal’c seemed to have made a habit out of it.

“That was not my answer,” Teal’c said calmly.

Before he could react, they were kissing again, or maybe they were kissing for the first time. Teal’c had him pinned against the back of the couch while the man savaged - there was no other word for it - his mouth, tongue piercing in without mercy. Cameron wrapped his hand around Teal’c’s neck, pulling him closer, but couldn’t prevent the kiss from ending.

“This is my answer.” And Teal’c did not have the right to sound so calm after the kiss they just shared.

“Would your answer involve more than a kiss?” His voice was breathy, but it didn’t crack. Cameron was very proud of himself.

Teal’c released the hold on Cameron’s arm, and his hand moved across Cameron’s chest, stopping on the first button of Cameron’s shirt. “It can involve as much or as little as you want.”

Cameron straightened up at the words. They sounded too patronizing, like he was a little kid that needed to be sheltered. “I’m not your… student or whatever you called them.”

“I was not implying that you were, or that we were… unequal in any way,” Teal’c answered.

“Sorry, I’m… you know, why don’t we skip the chit chat.” Cameron fisted the tight, black shirt that Teal’c was wearing, and pulled the Jaffa closer. “I want,” he breathed, before locking lips with Teal’c again.

It was enough, it had to be, because Teal’c’s body was heavy against his, and desire surged through Cameron in a way that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Their mouths fought against each other, teeth scraping rough lips, tongues sparring like trained warriors. Why in God’s name hadn’t he thought about getting rid of Teal’c’s shirt before they started this? But he didn’t have time to do anything about it, because Teal’c got up and pulled Cameron up as well.

“The couch is too small.” God bless Teal’c for his lack of verbosity, because they were kissing again, while Cameron was blindly leading them toward his bedroom. It didn’t matter what they knocked down on their way, and did Teal’c just rip his shirt? He must have, because he was pulling Cameron’s shirt off, and Cameron couldn’t stop walking as they struggled with their clothes. It wasn’t important that he collided with the door of his room, because at last they were there.

Teal’c moved away long enough that they could take the rest of their clothes off. Cameron was trying to, really he was, until he saw Teal’c standing completely naked. He froze, his hands on the button of his pants, the only movement he could accomplish was the slide of his tongue over his lips.

“God, you look…” Impressive, even more impressive than he looked with his clothes on, and Cameron didn’t think that was possible. Big was the second word that came to Cameron’s mind: arms that could bench press two marines, hairless chest that seemed to never end, and his cock… Cameron quickly looked up. “Good, you look good.”

There, Cameron could see that almost smile last just a bit longer than normal, before the stoic mask was back in place, and Cameron was going to have fun seeing that mask slip for more than a mere second, but he needed to get undressed first. He could feel Teal’c’s eyes on him as he finally dropped his pants. The warmth he felt was not a blush, it certainly wasn’t.

“You look… good, too,” Teal’c said, smirking.

“You look all so calm, but you’re really laughing, aren’t you? We amuse you, don’t we?”

“Sometimes,” Teal’c confessed. “I am quite old, and the Tau’ri’s behavior amuses me at times. Amusement is not, however, what I feel at the moment.” His hand slid down his chest, stopping on his flat stomach, but Cameron’s eyes were fixed on the hard cock. “Are you certain, Colonel?”

Cameron looked up when he heard his rank, and it was hard to concentrate, not with Teal’c standing there naked, but he knew what Teal’c was asking. “I won’t let this affect our missions.” He crossed the room, ignoring the wary look on the Jaffa’s face. “Enough talk.” He captured Teal’c’s lips, his tongue slipping past white teeth to taste the beer they’d been drinking and a faint trace of mint.

Strong arms came around him, pulling their bodies even closer. He could feel Teal’c’s cock pressing against his stomach. He shifted until their erections were sliding against each other, and damn they needed to get to the bed, because he was tired of these games. He wanted to fuck, and now.

Teal’c had to agree, because Cameron found himself lying on his back. He tried to move, reaching for the nightstand, but Teal’c grabbed his wrists pinning them to each side of his head. “No need to rush.”

Cameron groaned. “Oh, come on.”

“My pace or we stop.” Teal’c stared into Cameron’s blue eyes, and the pilot had no doubt that the Jaffa would carry through with his treat.

“You want to drive me insane, that it?”

“I haven’t even started,” Teal’c answered with a smile that looked too much like a smirk for Cameron’s taste, and he wanted to think a reply, but Teal’c began to kiss him across his chest, licking his collarbone, before moving down to his nipples, nipping on them, biting them until they were hard, blowing on them until Cameron’s cock was answering in pleasure.

Cameron tried to move, but Teal’c kept the hold on his wrists. However, he pulled Cameron‘s arms down, next to his hips. “Let me touch you.”

“Not yet,” Teal’c said curtly before returning to his exploration of Cameron’s body. He kissed and licked every inch of pale skin, stopping when Cameron’s moans increased, taking his time when Cameron became loud, but never going where Cameron wanted him to go.

“Please… God, please.“ Teal’c wasn’t trying to drive him insane; no, he had already done it, making him forget about everything but the need to come. “I need you to… fuck, need you to suck my cock, to touch, do something… damn it, don’t leave me like this…oh ohhhh….” Words ended when he felt Teal’c’s breath on his crotch, and he held his breath, waiting, impatient, but at Teal’c’s mercy. “Jesus…” he jumped when he felt Teal’c’s tongue slide warm and wet against his erection, and then…

Nothing. Cameron looked down, and met Teal’c’s eyes. The motherfucker was enjoying this, and Cameron was going to kick his ass, just after they got around to the fucking. “Just because you’re a hundred and something doesn’t mean all of us like the wait.”

Teal’c smiled. “And yet, there is nothing you can do at the moment.” He tightened his hold for a moment, before loosing the grip again.

“There’s always lat-” Cameron sighed happily as Teal’c swallowed his shaft. Good god, they should start a mentor program in the Air Force, because Teal’c was proving that deep throating was an art. “Oh fuck, that’s it…”

His wrists were released, and fingertips glided over the soft skin of his inner thighs, before nails left red streaks on their wake. His hands went to Teal’c’s head - not that the Jaffa needed any encouragement - but any action was preemptively stopped when large hands slid under him, and grabbed his ass, kneading it, fingers slipping between the crack, and … “Fuck… fuck… stop… gotta stop.”

Teal’c froze and his head snapped up. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, oh yes, better than.”

“I do not understand.”

“Yeah, not used to letting others lead the dance, are you, big guy?” Cameron smiled, before he reached for the nightstand, and this time, Teal’c didn’t stop him. He shoved a condom and lube in Teal’c’s hand. “I want to come with your cock up my ass. Is that clearer?”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “Indeed.”

“Good, now that we’ve ironed out the details…” Cameron waved his hands while he lay back down. “Carry on.”

“Yes, Colonel.” Teal’c’s voice betrayed his amusement.

“Don’t call me that in bed… I’m going to think of this every time you say it.”

“You should have thought of *that* before you started giving orders, orders that include my body parts inside yours.” Teal’c pressed in a finger, sliding it in and out, while watching his lover like a hawk watching for the right moment to strike.

“You say that like it’s a bad thi- Oh yes… stop teasing, and that’s an order.” Cameron had a bad feeling when he saw the smirk on Teal’c’s face, but then two fingers brushed against his prostate, and for an instant nothing else mattered. Then Teal’c did it again, and again, and blood pumped so hard that he couldn’t hear anything, and contented himself with nodding his consent to whatever Teal’c has just asked.

It must have been the right answer because those fingers were replaced by a thick cock, pressing inside him, splitting him open, burning… oh burning so good. Cameron couldn’t breathe, couldn’t talk for a moment, couldn‘t stop the prickling in his eyes. He grabbed Teal’c’s biceps, waiting as the waves of pain slowly washed away.

“Breathe,” Teal’c murmured as he ducked his head, and focused his attention on Cameron’s neck, giving the other man something else to concentrate on.

“ ‘M breathing.” His hands moved over Teal’c’s body, and good god, did that back ever end? Then they settled on Teal’c’s ass, and Cameron bucked up. “Now, move.”

Teal‘c raised his head, and stared at his lover. “You’re a lucky man.”

“Why is that?” Cameron asked challenging.

“Because I *am* old and I won’t hurt you to prove that you are in charge.” When Teal’c moved, it was slow and careful, and Christ, even this slow it hurt. It had been too long, and Teal’c was not a small man, and Cameron thanked god that one of them was thinking, because even with Teal’c’s self-control, he would feel this in the morning, but that didn’t stop him from rocking against Teal’c.

Cameron almost expected Teal’c to tell him to stay still, at least that was what he thought that quick brow movement meant. But Teal’c didn’t speak, instead he closed his fist around Cameron’s erection. His fingers glided over the hard shaft until Cameron stopped thinking, stopped trying to dictate the pace, stopped doing anything but enjoying the slow build up that burned inside his body, coiling low in his stomach. Curses and pleas melted into each other as he spiraled closer and closer, and finally he let go, coming over Teal’c’s hand, his semen spreading over their bodies as Teal’c continued to thrust, using his body as a willing receptacle.

He lazily ran his fingers over Teal’c’s glistening skin, down his spine, until he felt Teal’c still in his arms, and come with a grunt. Cameron sighed with empathy, while he enjoyed feeling the strong muscles of Teal’c’s back clench under his hands.

Teal’c propped himself up on his elbow, and watched Cameron intently. “Are-”

“If you ask me if I’m okay, you’ll be sleeping on the couch,” Cameron cut him off.

“I wouldn’t dream of questioning your physical state,” Teal’c said, as he rolled off. He disposed of the condom, before lying next Cameron. “We should get cleaned up.

Cameron sat up, and flinched before cursing under his breath. “So, it’s been a long time…”

“Since you played… football, so you said.”

“But I’m fine,” Cameron said, before grabbing a few tissues and passing the box to Teal‘c. Then, he gingerly lay down on his side. “I’m not getting up, but feel free to shower.”

“These should suffice for the moment.” Teal’c cleaned himself before looking at Cameron. “You have been staring; as you said: spit it out.”

“I… I hope this won’t affect your decision… I mean the possibility that you could work with SG-1.”

“I have said that it will not. Besides I have made my decision.”

Cameron rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you’ve told me.”

“The Ori are very powerful, and the whole galaxy is in danger, not just the Tau’ri or the Jaffa. We will need to save the galaxy for the ninth time.”

“We?”

“You and I, and I imagine DanielJackson will feel responsible and want to help. ColonelCarter will be needed because of her knowledge of technology, and O’Neill… he will help whether you want him or not.”

“You can’t know that.”

Teal‘c rolled to his side, and stared at Cameron. “We shall see.”

“But you are staying, right?”

“I believe I have already said that. You need someone to teach you-”

“Not football.”

Teal’c snorted. “No, not football, but how to save the world.”

“Okay… I can deal with that, and if we happened to play football from time to time…”

Teal‘c sighed. “Goodnight, Colonel.”

“That’s really creepy, you know that, right?”

“Goodnight, Cameron.”

“Better. Goodnight, Teal’c.” There was nothing creepy with resting his head on Teal’c’s chest and feeling the arm around his waist, nothing creepy with playing football with his newest team member.


End file.
